Forgottem Memories
by Tina-Chan 0
Summary: Mais uma emocionante tradução.. Thank you to my friend: Si No Megami“Duo tem lembranças de um menino de um orfanato, mas ele não consegue se lembrar do nome dele. Heero não consegue se lembrar de nada, de antes de sua nova família, que o adotou.
1. Chapter 1

****

**_Forgottem Memories_**

**Autora **: Sh No Megami20

**Tradutora**: Tina Chan

**Revisora**: Blanxe

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Ação.

**Censura:** Nenhuma, por enquanto.

**Casais:** 1x2

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo; Alguns personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho e Card Captor Sakura.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem. 

**Notas da Autora: **Yay! Uma estória dedicada para o meu casal favorito de todos os tempos: Heero e Duo. EU AMO VOCÊ DUO! Eles pertencem um ao outro! Vocês não concordam?

-**_"Duo tem lembranças de um menino de um orfanato, mas ele não consegue se lembrar do nome dele. _**

**_Heero não consegue se lembrar de nada, de antes de sua nova família, que o adotou. Ainda_** **_assim, Heero tem visões de um menino, mas quem é esse menino?"_**

Uma palhinha sobre esta estória... Ela não é baseada no anime Gundan Wing, porém nós ainda teremos todos os G-Boys, e os Gundans também, entretanto você irá vê-los mais tarde.

Ah...!!! E eu apenas estou avisando que Heero pode estar um pouco mais aberto, mais comunicativo que o normal, e também um pouco mais carinhoso do que costume, mas no geral, ele ainda é **_o_** Heero. Que todos amamos.

Espero que apreciem!

_**Shi.**_

Oieeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! -

Sim, sim, sou eu, a corajosa Tina-chan, pessoal!!!

Eu estou traduzindo – Ei!! Será que alguém notou que já é a minha 3ª tradução? Será?!?!? – uma fic muuuuuuuito fofa da nossa querida amiga Shi No Megami 20. A qual Shi teve a gentileza de nos agraciar com a sua permissão para fazê-lo...

Esta é uma fic meio triste; cheia de novos e velhos sentimentos e memórias perdidas...

Imaginem a aflição de uma pessoa gostar de alguém, mas esta lembrança ter se perdido no tempo, restando somente um enorme vazio no coração...

Será que estas lembranças estarão perdidas para sempre? Ou novos acontecimentos e novas e agradáveis memórias poderão preencher o espaço no coração há tanto tempo solitário...?

Agora imaginem duas almas buscando uma promessa feita há muito tempo, ficando frente a frente sem nem mesmo se darem conta disto...

Bem, como vocês já sabem os personagens da GW infelizmente não me pertencem e o mesmo ocorre com esta fic... Mas eu agradeço a Bandai pelo empréstimo dos G-boys e à Shi No Megami20, por autorizar e compartilhar esta fic com todas vocês...

Então divirtam-se... E por favor, digam o que acham desta fic... A autora ficaria muito feliz em saber a opinião do público brasileiro sobre ela...Ehehe! A tradutora também gostaria de saber...

Aproveitem e divirtam-se!

_**Tina-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora **: Sh No Megami20

**Tradutora**: Tina Chan

**Revisora**: Blanxe

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Ação.

**Censura:** Nenhuma, por enquanto.

**Casais:** 1x2

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo; Alguns personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho e Card Captor Sakura.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem. 

**Notas da Autora: **Yay! Uma estória dedicada para o meu casal favorito de todos os tempos: Heero e Duo. EU AMO VOCÊ DUO! Eles pertencem um ao outro! Vocês não concordam?

**capítulo 01**

_Dois garotinhos, ambos com cinco anos de idade, corriam através de um campo florido. Um estava perseguindo o outro e um deles tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e rebeldes com solitários olhos azuis. Seu único amigo era aquele o qual estava perseguindo. O garoto que estava sendo perseguido era com certeza diferente. Ele tinha uma linda e longa trança com alegres olhos azuis cobalto. Ele tinha muitos amigos, contudo, estava sempre junto a um em especial._

_O garoto perseguidor agarrou o de tranças, e ambos rolaram no chão as gargalhadas. A vida deles jamais fora tão divertida quanto os momentos em que eles estavam juntos._

"_Ne, nós iremos ser amigos para sempre, certo?" O garoto de tranças perguntou. O outro somente sorriu concordando._

"Para sempre."

"Duo!" Lily puxou a trança do jovem, quase fazendo-o cair de costas. "Nossa, garoto. Quantas vezes eu tenho que chamar o seu nome antes de você responder?"

"Heh. Gomen ne Lily-chan."

"Não pense mais nisto!" A jovem riu, apertando os livros com força no peito e passou tempestuosamente por Duo.

"Hey babe! Espere um momento!" Duo passou seus braços ao redor dela, puxando-a contra ele. "Me perdoe. Eu não pretendia ignorar você. Eu apenas estava distraído é só."

"Hm… tudo bem." Lily afastou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos azuis cobalto do rapaz. "Você estava pensando nele outra vez?" Duo suspirou e assentiu. "Duo você não o tem visto desde que vocês tinham seis anos, quando ele deixou o orfanato. Ele nem uma vez se quer contatou você, e ainda se importa? Você nem se lembra do nome dele!" Ela balançou a cabeça desviando-se. "Eu tenho que ir. Kurama está me esperando. Nós temos um encontro depois das aulas."

"Lily…"

"Está tudo bem." Lily não olhou para ele. "Eu já superei isto. Nós somos amigos, certo? E sempre seremos." Antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita, Lily correu na direção da porta onde seu namorado a estava esperando.

"Duo, seu imbecil," Ele repreendeu-se. "Agora você tem uma garota linda e carinhosa e ainda você está preso a um garoto do qual você nem pode se lembrar." Naquela noite Duo tomou um caminho mais longo para casa. Ele não podia pensar em ver Lily mais cedo do que o necessário. Algumas vezes ele não podia suportar viver com ela porque não suportava ver o quanto ela realmente se preocupava com ele, e ele pensava que não era merecedor daquela atenção. E também não ficava nem um pouco mais fácil que Kurama e Hiei também vivessem com eles. Kurama amava Lily demais, e mesmo que ela o amasse também, ainda podia ver que Duo ainda permanecia no coração dela.

A casa que eles dividiam era dos pais de Lily. Duo não sabia muito sobre eles, ou de onde Lily realmente havia vindo, apenas sabia que os pais de Lily eram ricos e providenciavam para ela todo o dinheiro do qual ela necessitasse ou quisesse. Ele não estava dizendo que Lily era egoísta, ele estava dizendo apenas que ela tinha sorte em ter pais que se preocupavam com ela... Ou como Lily sempre dizia, 'Um pai atencioso'. Porque ela não era do mesmo jeito com mãe dela?

Duo colocou a chave na porta e abriu-a "Tadaima!" Ele e exclamou, olhando ao redor e percebendo que não havia ninguém em casa ainda. Nem mesmo Hiei. Duo colocou sua mochila no chão e jogou-se no sofá. Fazia onze anos desde que aquele garoto havia deixado o orfanato. Duo suspirou. A única razão pela qual ele fora capaz de sair de lá, era porque Lily havia providenciado para ele um lar nos últimos três anos.

"_Você está partindo?" Duo perguntou para o garoto de cabelos rebeldes. O garoto simplesmente concordou._

"_Eu fui adotado. Eu tenho uma nova família agora." _

"_Mas você prometeu!" Duo gritou. "Você prometeu que nós sempre seriamos amigos."_

"_Eu irei escrever para você!" O garoto disse a ele. "Nós sempre seremos amigos. Eu prometo. Para sempre, lembra-se?"_

Os olhos de Duo abriram-se somente para descobrir Lily olhando-o. Ela levantou balançando a cabeça na direção dele.

"Coração, você não pode dormir no sofá. Vamos." Ela pegou a mão dele puxando-o na direção do quarto.

Duo parou na frente da porta de seu quarto olhando para o chão. " Lily, eu sei que você acha que é estupidez minha, mas eu não vou desistir."

Lily piscou e então sorriu, colocando uma mão sobre a face dele. "Eu não acho que é estupidez. Eu estou apenas com ciúmes, é só. Eu acho que é romântico." Ela se virou e desapareceu dentro do quarto dela.

"Você sabe que ela está somente preocupada com você, certo?" Duo escutou Kurama dizer, quando ele passou andando.

"Sim… Eu sei."

"Hee-chan!" Lily correu na direção de seus amigos de infância, Heero e Sakura, passando seus braços apertados ao redor de Heero. Eu pensei que Wufei estava vindo com vocês dois!" Lily olhou ao redor, tentando avistar o garoto com rabo de cavalo.

Sakura riu e bateu nas costas da amiga. " Quatre e Trowa vão arrastá-lo junto na próxima viagem. Depois da última visita de Wuffee, ele ficou com medo que você fosse torturá-lo outra vez.

"Hm…" Lily gargalhou. "Eu acho que você está certa. Talvez eu tenha exagerado naquilo.

"Hn…" Foi a resposta de Heero.

"O mesmo velho Hee-chan de sempre". Lily tocou suas costas. "Então, vocês tem um lugar para ficar?"

"Sim." Heero respondeu. "Sakura insistiu que nós ficássemos com você, mas se me lembro corretamente você já tem outros três rapazes vivendo aqui. Dois hospedes extras poderiam causar alguns problemas."

"Aw, tão carinhoso, Hee-Chan. Como sempre." Lily conhecia Heero desde que tinha cinco anos. Ele era apenas um ano mais velho que ela. Heero havia vindo de um orfanato, porque seus pais conheciam os dele, eles havia encontrado Heero e o adotado. Ele tornara-se um outro irmão para Lily o qual ela amava e estimava. Ela era próxima de todos os homens da família.

Lily envolveu seu braço ao de Heero e conduziu seus dois amigos para fora do aeroporto. Depois de pensar em qual hotel eles iriam ficar, Lily levou-os até lá.

Heero apenas escutava enquanto Lily explicava tudo o que havia acontecido desde a última vez em que eles haviam se visto. Heero estava feliz em ouvir que ela estava indo tão bem.

"Então espera aí…" Sakura interrompeu. "Você gosta deste Duo, porém, ele gosta de um outro garoto? Lily concordou. "Então você está namorando Kurama?" Novamente ela concordou.

"Bem, eu acho que estava na hora de você começar a namorar o Kurama,"Heero finalizou. "Há quanto tempo ele tem gostado de você?"

"Eu sei…" Lily suspirou. " Eu o amo, eu realmente o amo. Entretanto, eu não consigo parar de pensar no Duo. E eu não acho que seja por eu o amá-lo ainda. Eu estou apenas preocupada. Como ele pode ser feliz perseguindo alguém que ele nem mesmo se lembra?"

"Se é isto que ele quer ser, deixe que seja."

" Mas, Hee-chan!" Lily puxou-lhe o braço, mas parou quando ela viu de longe o brilho nos olhos dele. "É mesmo..." Ela afastou-se, olhando para o chão. "Por causa do acidente você não se lembra nada da sua vida antes de nos encontrar." Ela suspirou e continuou a andar.

Heero, percebendo o distanciamento, acariciou a cabeça de sua irmã. "Não se preocupe. Eu tenho você agora." Ele puxou-a para um abraço; "Isto é tudo o que importa."

"Hee-chan…" Ela sorriu, desfrutando do abraço caloroso de seu irmão.

"Aww… Agora eu estou com ciúmes." Sakura interrompeu. "Hee-chan, eu amo você. Eu quero um abraço." Ela parou abrindo os braços, pronta para ser abraçada, porém, Heero apenas virou os olhos e continuou caminhando na direção do hotel. "Mou! Hidoi! Você só se importa com a Lily-chan."

"Isto não é verdade." Heero explicou. Ele sabia que havia alguém mais com quem ele se importava, alguém que ele não conseguia se lembrar. Isto fora antes do acidente? Ele não conseguia evitar em sentir que havia feito uma promessa importante para alguém.

Mas para quem?


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora:** **Shi no Megami20 **

**Site:** **Tina-chan **

**Revisora: Youko Takabayashi **

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Ação.

**Censura:** Nenhuma, por enquanto.

**Casais:** 1x2

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo; Alguns personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho e Card Captor Sakura.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Por favor, não me processem. 

**Notas da Autora: **Yay! Uma estória dedicada para o meu casal favorito de todos os tempos: Heero e Duo. EU AMO VOCÊ DUO! Eles pertencem um ao outro! Vocês não concordam?

**capítulo 03**

Naquela manhã, Lily não disse uma palavra para Duo. Ela colocou um prato com ovos fritos e bacon em frente a ele e sentou-se próximo a Kurama. Hiei sentou-se entre Lily e Duo. Tão logo Lily terminou de comer ela jogou seu prato dentro da pia e pegou a sua mochila. Kurama acompanhou-a até a porta, com Hiei logo atrás. Lily abriu a porta da frente e passou por Heero, que somente piscou e olhou para dentro, onde Duo estava sentado, sozinho.

"Lily, qual é o problema?" Heero alcançou a irmã, arrastando Sakura com ele.

"Nada." Ela disparou na frente de todos apenas para ficar um pouco distante.

Heero conhecia o temperamento de Lily. Ele olhou rapidamente para a casa, quase sentindo pena do baka de tranças, mas nem tanto. Duo deveria ter feito alguma coisa para chatear Lily tanto assim.

O resto do dia pareceu arrastar-se. Lily não estava com humor para conversas, especialmente quando esta provinha de Duo. Todas as vezes que ele tentava se aproximar deles, Lily corria para outro lado. Heero, cansado daquilo, finalmente foi falar com Duo.

"O que você fez?"

"Eu sou um insensível. Foi isso o que fiz. Eu sou tão idiota." Duo respondeu.

"Se você sabe disso, então peça desculpas."

"Lily se preocupa demais comigo. Isso vai deixá-la doente um dia destes".

"E você acha que isto é melhor? Ela apenas se preocupa mais. E é escolha dela se ela quer se preocupar com você ou não." Heero sentou-se próximo ao rapaz de tranças. "Ela é assim. Eu desisti de lutar contra isto."

"O que você quer dizer?

"Lily se preocupa com todo mundo… especialmente eu. Sabe, eu não me lembro de nada antes de seis anos. Eu não tenho memória de absolutamente nada. A primeira coisa de que me lembro é do rosto doce da Lily olhando para mim quando acordei no hospital. De acordo com meu pai, Lily foi a única que ficou ao meu lado o tempo inteiro. Eu não podia entender o por que, mas era algo sobre eu ser da família e alguém ter que conta de mim." Heero deu um pequenino sorriso. "Ela é mais nova do que eu e ainda assim é quem cuida de mim. Isso deveria ser o oposto."

"De quem eu escuto, isto é," Duo explicou. "Lily fala muito de você e do quanto você se importa com ela. Ela disse que não estaria aqui hoje se não fosse por você."

"É…" Heero suspirou. Duo teve a impressão de que ele não queria falar sobre aquilo. Duo não sabia nenhum Detalhe, mas ele sabia que nem mesmo Lily gostava de falar sobre aquilo.

"Lily disse que você não fala muito."

"Hn… Geralmente não."

"Então porque você está falando agora?"

"Eu não sei. Algo me disse para fazê-lo." Heero se levantou. "Bem, é melhor eu ir encontrar a minha irmã."

"Você realmente se importa com ela, huh?" Duo perguntou olhando para o outro.

"Ela é a primeira lembrança que eu tenho." Heero reafirmou. "Ela tem estado lá por mim desde que eu cheguei na casa dela. Ela me aceitou por quem eu sou e é a pessoa mais importante para mim agora."

"Eu compreendo como você se sente."

"Se você compreende então vá pedir desculpas. Você só a está magoando ainda mais."

Duo sentou-se do lado de fora naquela noite, sobre o telhado. Ele havia subido através da clara bóia do sótão. Lily havia saído para assistir um filme com o irmão. Sakura tinha ficado por aí conversando com Kurama e Hiei. Ela havia decidido ficar um tempo com Heero tanto quando desejasse, mas Lily estava distante demais. Ele queria que Lily tivesse um tempo a sós com o irmão.

"Hm… Eu deveria me desculpar, huh?" Mesmo quando eles chegaram em casa e Lily servira o jantar ela ainda não havia dito uma só palavra para ele. Ela simplesmente colocara o jantar na mesa, sentando-se para comer. Duo não conseguia culpá-la. Ele havia sido um perfeito idiota, entretanto fora para o bem dela... Não fora?

"Hee-chan, o orfanato do qual meus pais te adotaram era de algum lugar por aqui no Japão." Lily olhou para o céu. "Eu quero ajudar você a se lembrar. Eu quero que você encontre o seu passado. Você sempre me diz que sente como se tivesse deixado algo importante para trás. Eu quero que você descubra isto."

"Mas Lily, você é importante para mim. Nada mais importa." Ele colocou a jaqueta sobre os ombros da irmã. Estava esfriando e ele sabia como ela ficava com frio.

"Isto não é verdade. Eu não quero ser a única coisa importante na sua vida. Eu quero que você seja feliz."

"Você não é a…"

"E eu não estou falando de Sakura. Você gosta dela sim, mas você nunca pode pensar nela deste jeito não é?" Lily pegou o braço do irmão encostando-se nele enquanto eles caminhavam pela noite fria. "Eu quero que você seja feliz"

"Eu sou feliz."

"Feliz no amor."

"Wufei!" Lily correu para o rapaz de rabo de cavalo, praticamente derrubando-o no chão. Ninguém entendia o por que, mas Lily sempre tivera uma atração pelo Chinês. "Eu senti saudades suas!" Ela praticamente ronronou como uma gatinha enquanto esfregava a cabeça contra o braço no qual havia grudado. Wufei somente corou suavemente enquanto se distanciava dela.

"Que bom ver você outra vez Lily." Quatre cumprimentou.

"De fato." Foi a resposta de Trowa.

"Oh é assim que você trata sua adorada prima." Lily ralhou com Trowa enquanto ela se soltava de Wufei. "Eu sei como é." Ela afastou-se do piloto alto e ofereceu-se para ajudar Quatre com a bagagem. Quatre apenas gargalhou quando Lily piscou para ele. Trowa estava agitado, e Quatre podia perceber. Lily era realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa.

"Então Wufee." Sakura começou. "Você sentiu falta da sua adorada Lily-Chan?" Wufei corou enquanto ela se afastava dele.

"Quem poderia sentir falta de um grude irritante?" Sakura gargalhou enquanto pegava algumas das malas de Wufei.

"Quem é um grude irritante?".

Wudei ficou tenso quando ele percebeu que Lily estava observando-o pelas costas. Ele conseguia sentir o olhar penetrante através dele. Lentamente ele virou-se de frente para ela.

"Hino…"

"Sim Wufei?" Ela bateu os olhos para ele, sorrindo da maneira mais doce e fatal que jamais sorrira. Era um sorriso que ela havia criado somente para Wufei, para horas como esta.

"Eu não estava falando de você Hino."

"Ah, ok. Então eu devo ter imaginado." Ela sorriu e saiu cantando feliz para si mesma. Wufei soltou um suspiro pequeno o suficiente para que Lily não notasse.

"Apenas aceite que ela ama você Wufee!" Sakura disse totalmente feliz. "Você deveria se sentir afortunado."

"Injustiça! Aquela mulher vive apenas para me torturar."

Todos pararam e olharam para Wufei por um momento. Ele olhou ao redor imaginado o que todos estavam pensando. Quando ele estava para quebrar o silêncio todos concordaram com a cabeça dizendo. "Hai" em uníssono, quase fazendo Wufei cair. Todos sabiam que o único propósito de Lily, era fazer da vida dele um inferno. Aquilo era o porquê dele não querer ir naquela estúpida viagem.

"Wu-man! É ótimo ver você outra vez! Duo chegou pulando no corredor para cumprimentar todos os novos convidados.

"Ótimo para quem?" Wufei murmurou para si e Lily gargalhou. Wufei e Duo eram parceiros desde antes Lily tomar o lugar de Wufei.

"Bem, quero que todos se façam confortáveis. Eu vou começar o jantar." Então Lily desapareceu dentro da cozinha. Não muito tempo depois o jantar estava servido. Todos se juntaram ao redor da mesa desfrutando da maravilhosa culinária de Lily.

"Admita isso Wufee." Sakura cutucou o rapaz. "Você é um adorador da comida da Lily como ninguém mais." Wufei apenas rosnou e continuou com a sua refeição.

"Wu-man!" Duo gargalhou. "Deleitando-se com sua refeição um pouco demais não é?"

"Maxwell, se eu fosse você eu não diria nem mais uma palavra."

"Ora ora garotos. Sem brigas na mesa de jantar." Lily ralhou. Ela sorriu e levantou. "Agora que todos estão aqui, eu quero fazer um pronunciamento." Ela puxou Kurama para o lado dela. "Nós vamos nos casar."


End file.
